Married, Single, Other
by LilyBee123
Summary: Bella is in love with Edward who thinks she’s in love with Emmett who is totally making him believe they’re a match made in heaven with the help of Bella herself, to teach them both a thing or to. Woah. And we though there was just Married, Single, Other.
1. Chapter 1

As I sat in the car waiting for Alice to come out of the store with the booze, it suddenly dawned on me that I was absolutely terrified. This would be my first _proper_ party, and Alice had insisted that we go all out. This meant mani's, pedi's, curled hair and impossibly short dresses. _Hey,_ I mused internally, my subconscious doing its best to desperately distract me, _if I keep myself slouched in this position for the whole night, I may be able to keep my dress below mid thigh, and spare everyone the sight of my most private parts. _Yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of the chief of police and resident good girl, was going commando. Apparently, a VPL was just 'so not hot'.

Even though I had been in Forks since March, I had managed to steer clear of all things social, with the excuse that I was painfully shy, and refused to be the 'newbie' that everyone would get drunk and humiliate. But it was now the end of summer, just before junior year commenced, and Alice was having none of it. Despite my incessant ramblings about drunken parties being nothing but a breeding ground for trouble – and babies – once Alice had set her mind to something, it was impossible to escape her wrath.

I stared out the windscreen, my eyes burning into the front shop window of the 7-eleven Alice has skipped into, fake ID in hand. I wished Alice would hurry up back here so I could convince her that this was an awful idea and she should take me back home immediately, or at least after I had time to change back into the sweats I had worn to her house this afternoon in lieu of becoming Barbie Bella. Giving Charlie a glimpse of his daughter all grown up would surely be enough to send him into an early retirement. My wish was partially granted as seconds later she appeared, clutching a fifth of Jack Daniels in one hand and a six pack of Bud in the other. How anybody could be dumb enough to sell to a girl who looked about fifteen was beyond me, but I suppose the ID did look pretty legit. And Alice was very persuasive (and flirtatious) when the need arose.

Seeing my facial expressions, and most likely my teeth savagely attacking my bottom lip in a nervous frenzy, hers turned from excitable triumph to a vicious scowl in a nanosecond. She crossed the parking lot hurriedly (and expertly, I might add) in her six inch heels and threw the door to the Porsche open irately, sliding into the drivers seat and turning to face me and my newly acquired body position – head bowed, arms clasped around my body, the picture of sheer terror.

"Bella,' she groaned, throwing the goods onto the back seat effortlessly, despite her petite stature. "I leave you for two minutes and you manage to talk yourself out of doing something COMPLETELY NORMAL. You can forget whatever plan you had scheming in your brain just then, we're going to this party, whether you damn like it or not."

"Alice," I whined back even more petulantly. "I'm just not ready for the whole Forks party scene. You know how I get with large groups of people. I'm just going to ruin your fun! You know it's in your best interests to let me go home, so why don't you just drop me off on your way there?" I ended hopefully. She turned to me with determination gleaming in her eyes.

"Bella, I did not spend the whole of this afternoon getting you ready for you to just bail on me five minutes before we get there! You have been in Forks for months now! You missed every single party this summer, and all the grad parties before that, and you are not missing out on this! It is _the_ back to school party, people will be talking of this till Emmett throws his next one, and that's at Christmas! And if you don't come to this, then you will successfully ostracize yourself even further than you have already by not playing sweet and turning up to anything else." She rattled off this stream of pointlessness whilst starting the car, backing out of her space effortlessly and turning out on the road, keeping eye contact practically the whole time.

Her eyes softened considerably as she prepared to venture further into her 'pep talk.'

"Besides, Babe, I know why you don't want to go, and surely you can be honest about it with me? I know your scared, that's the real reason." Her tone became flippant.

"You really shouldn't stop him, or the idea of him or whatever it is that freaks you the hell out so much, from going. I mean, it's not like he'll even be there anyway. Well probably not, but whatever. Who wants to hang out with their baby brother?"

My heart sank even further into my stomach as she continued to air her views on my… obsession, I guess. The only person that had caught my eye since my move here, the person that despite knowing next to nothing about, I was completely enamoured with. And if I was being honest with myself, the person I held responsible for keeping me away from most large social gatherings this summer, for fear of making a fool out of myself, in front of _him._

Edward Cullen.

The guy that intrigued me to no end. A guy I had never spoken to, but merely observed from afar. He was beautiful, mysterious, charming and impossibly sexy. Not that I had experienced any of these virtues first hand…

"Alice, okay, I get it. He won't be there. But still, it's going to feel weird, ya know? Like I'm intruding. I mean, it's his god damn house and I don't even know him!"

Alice rolled her eyes at me before finally refocusing her attention onto the road, much to my relief.

"For fucks sake Bella, it's his brother's party! And you know Emmett! You're not intruding anywhere silly, it's a house party. You know Emmett is going to be so happy to see you! He freakin' adores you, for crying out loud. It's actually kind of weird how much he likes you, but seemingly in a non-sexual way…" Alice trailed off, no doubt picking up the conversation in her thoughts. She often pondered mine and Emmet's relationship. We had met in class the day I joined the high school, and similarly to Alice herself, he had taken me under his wing, making sure I was well respected from the start. We got on well, he was such a nice person, and really funny, but I could tell that the feelings ran no deeper than friendship, on either side. I don't think Alice could comprehend a close relationship between people of the opposite sex that was merely platonic.

She seemed to snap out of her trail of thought, and launched back into her tirade once again.

"You know, he begged me to get you to come, and he still doesn't know I was successful. He's going to be downright gleeful when he realises he has a whole night of teasing. Maybe he can lighten you up a bit! Besides, this is your free ticket to snooping Edward's house! Baby photos, breakfast cereal, you never know, maybe even a glimpse of 'where the magic happens!' " she raised her eyebrows leeringly and giggled, obviously amused at the endless possibilities of the night.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll go. But I'm only staying for a little while. You know that whole large group thing isn't total bull shit, I'm a social disaster. Besides, with me there, you won't be able to be the outrageous flirt I know you want to be, as I will not be leaving your side all night!"

She laughed and took the bait I had laid out, willing her to readjust her thoughts.

"Okay, whatever Bella, you win. We'll see what Emmett has to say. He is so gonna make you stay now you finally decided to attend one of his legendary parties!"

This wont be so bad, I conceded, as Alice turned down the Cullen's drive and made the long winding journey to their house. The richest family in Forks, they couldn't settle for normal street life, and have a mansion in the middle of the forest, surrounded by absolutely no one.

I breathed in deeply and exhaled completely before unfastening my seatbelt and doing a mental inventory of myself.

Walkable shoes? Barely.

Underwear? No, I had been forced to forgo these.

Decently covering clothes? Alice had let me keep my cleavage – or lack thereof – to myself, but the legs were out on full display.

Stupidly hammering heart? Yup, that was most definitely there.

Alice linked her arm with me, and we tottered up the steps to the house, where things were most definitely in full swing…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three hours later…**_

I stumbled out of the busy garden and into the Cullen household, barefoot and more than a little disoriented due to the large amount of alcohol I had consumed. It was around two in the morning and everyone left was outside in the beautifully landscaped garden, enjoying the alcohol soaked environment and one another's pleasantly drunken company.

Alcohol was not my thing, I admitted to myself as I slowly tripped my way down the dark corridor to what I assumed was the kitchen, if my hazy memory served me correctly. I faltered when I opened the door, first fumbling for the handle, and then startled by the light, my eyes unable to adjust.

I had never drunk before, and tonight several rounds of shots and a couple of beers had been enough to affect me greatly. I was feeling okay, not completely wasted, but my mind was pleasantly numb and my reflexes lazy at best. I clattered round the empty kitchen, desperately trying to find a glass so that I could fix myself some water and perhaps ward off the awful hangover I knew I'd be subjected to in the morning. Whilst I had never had any experience in this field before, I knew from listening to Alice's headachy whining that rehydration was the key to a pain free aftermath.

At last I found the right cupboard, inwardly triumphant that despite my inebriation I had not yet done anything stupid, and I was still able to look after myself when all of a sudden I heard a small noise from behind me, perhaps a person almost silently entering the room. I spun around less than expertly, curious to see who dared barge in on my first piece of tranqu-

Oh My Freakin' God. There he was. Edward Cullen. Sex personified. The love of my life. The one I had watched from afar for God knows how long. And we were _alone. _

He was just beautiful. A mass of pale, lean limbs, graceful yet manly, and a face that would put every one of the Greek Gods to shame. Tonight his top half was encased in a blue and white striped open necked shirt, sleeves pushed up messily to his elbows revealing forearms that sent a barrage of dirty thoughts through my head, and his legs looked tailor made to fit the washed out Levis he wore. Over one arm he slung a jacket, and the other hand held a set of keys in their firm grasp.

After I had given his body a thorough twice-over, I let my eyes settle on his face, the one that would forever me embedded in my mind. He was completely breathtaking. Those intense almond eyes, lush green with flecks of gold and a healthy glint of mischief, a perfectly straight nose, rounded cutely at the end and the strongest, manliest jaw line I had ever witnessed, clean shaven as any gentlemen should be. His mouth was another entity in itself. Plump, fleshy and succulently pink with a cupids bow, lips that were sure to leave not only an imprint on my skin but also the rest of my life if I were ever lucky enough to be graced with their touch.

And his hair. Oh god, that hair. Messy, silken locks, the colour of burnt umber and bronze, that were just begging to be pulled and teased by my only too willing fingers. To have my hands embedded in his magnificent sex hair would be my own kind of heaven, just as other worldly as having his lips upon mine. Although in heaven, I'd have both, and his body too.

He leaned casually against the island not five feet away from me, an amused expression playing across his features as I just stood there, open mouthed, completely immobilized. And only then it occurred to me that I had just been shamelessly gawping for at least a few minutes, as I stood here in _his_ kitchen, blatantly intruding with no shoes, my hair all loose and messy, ravaging his cupboards with my skirt probably a little too high for company. Even my alcohol soaked brain could comprehend that something was very, very wrong.

"Oh god.. I'm so.. so sorry. Oh shit, I'm so rude.. I didn't mean to, I mean, Emmett said I could.. oh god, I mean… oh for God's sake, I'm drunk and I really need a glass of water because I hate being sick and I don't want a hangover and my dad would totally freak if he knew I had been drinking."

Oh shit. This is definitely bad. As in, I'm-not-leaving-the-hole-I-have-just-built-myself-for-at-least-20-years bad.

He let out a blatant chuckle at my obvious discomfort and straightened up to his full height.

"Well, hello to you too," he said, flashing me a melting smile. Did he want a molten pool of Bella all over his gorgeous granite counters? Because that panty dropping smile teamed with his voice of rough velvet was definitely going to make me dissolve. Or combust.

"I can see that you're not at the height of sobriety right now," he continued, realising from my goldfish-esque face that I was in no position to make another attempt at conversation.

"Why don't you just sit yourself down and let me fetch you that glass of water? I most certainly wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your father, or risk you being sick tomorrow morning when I can see that you're a very intelligent girl who doesn't deserve the hangover if she's so thoughtful when still under the influence."

Too shocked to do anything else, I nodded mutely and hopped up onto the counter obediently, before cringing at my eagerness and the knowledge that my skirt had now reached dangerous heights. Seeing I was settled, Edward pushed off from the island and –oh god – came closer to where I was perched, and actually _leaned_ over me, his body almost flush against mine as I made no attempt to retract.

Okay, so I knew he'd been flirting with me a second ago, but surely he wasn't now going to take advantage of me in my drunken state? Okay, so it wouldn't be taking advantage, per se, but he wouldn't know that! Confused, I settled for leaning in further, and inhaling his gorgeous smell. If he wanted to take me, sober or not, who was I to judge? But all of a sudden he was stepping back, with a glass in hand. Oh. He was simply retrieving something from the cupboard above my head. Duh, I knew that.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm… you smell really good," I uttered stupidly. My vocal chords were obviously being controlled by something other than my brain. He simply chuckled at my stupidity, once again, and said nothing. He walked to the fridge, placing the glass under the water dispenser and filling it before returning back to me and proffering the antidote for my parched throat and muddled thoughts. I gulped the water gratefully, revelling in the feeling of my dry mouth slowly regaining its moisture.

He watched me, saying nothing, once again leaning against the island, his gaze transfixed on my actions, never straying. I drained the last of the water and began fiddling with the glass, idly wondering if either of us would say something, or if we'd just stare at one another for the rest of eternity. Not that I'd mind. If only he'd come and lean on me again…

"How rude of me!" he proclaimed with a twinkle of amusement in his eye, effectively breaking my inner ponderings.

"Helping out a pretty girl such as yourself without so much as a formal introduction. I'm Edward Cullen."

He took a few steps forward and held out his hand, which I in turn grasped firmly. And it was as if this intertwining of body parts was meant to be, I could literally feel sparks of electricity fusing his warm, soft palm to mine. He kept his hand in mine perhaps a second too long, and then withdrew it before clenching his fist tightly and then relaxing it. He placed the palm which had been fused to mine face down on the cool granite countertop.

"And you are?" he enquired politely, obviously choosing to ignore the pulse of energy that had flowed between us, and my lack of dialogue.

"lovely to meet you," I began, somehow finding my voice.

"I'm-"

"My brother's latest squeeze?" he cut in, grinning dangerously, causing me to choke on nothing but air at not only his words but his sexy expression. He seemed to find my reaction funny, the emotion he appeared to place to everything I did.

"Calm down sugar, it's fine, no need to be embarrassed, it's just I saw a girl on his lap when I came in, and I realised from the dress that it was you. Well, its fine by me, I mean, you're not his normal type, ya know, DD's and bleached blonde locks, but I have to say I'm impressed. You're a sweet little thing."

Did he just insult my cup size, whilst calling me 'sugar' and giving me the most patronizing but best compliment I had ever had?!

"N-no. Me and Emmett are just-"

"Friends?" he chuckled, cutting in once again. Okay, so I loved this guy and all, but he was starting to annoy me just the teensiest bit. What was with all the secretive amusement and not letting me finish any of my sentences?

"Ah, I see. So he's not quite under your spell yet," he said with a wink, like he'd had this conversation, seen this _situation_, many times before.

"Well, don't worry sugar," he grinned, not noticing the unflattering shade of beetroot I must've been turning at his far out assumptions.

"I'll put in a good word for you, if you like. It's about time he stopped banging all those sluts." Oh god. He was saying dirty words, his voice dripping seduction as he all but whispered them in my ear. How had I not noticed him getting closer? And why was he turning me on so much when he was talking about setting me up with his brother?!

"B-But.." I whimpered, thoroughly set in my lust induced daze.

"Bella, please, I _insist._" He crooned. Ung. I could feel his hot breath on the shell of my ear.

"Besides, if you're feeling especially grateful, I'm sure we could work out some sort of… payback scheme." He pulled back, his eyes glinting wildly and I gulped audibly, much to his further amusement. Was it even possible for me to see even funnier in his eyes!?

"Well, goodbye beautiful Bella, I have a feeling it's way past your bed time. But fear not, I have a feeling we'll be meeting again very soon."

And with that, he offered me another 'amused' grin, and turned as if to leave. But just as he pushed off from the countertop, he leaned in once again and placed a feather light kiss to cheek bone, a mere brushing of lips to my overheated skin, his breath whispering against my eager flesh. My eyes fluttered closed involuntarily as an exultant moan fell from my lips. I heard a chuckle, but by the time my brain had engaged my eyelids and they opened, he was gone, and I was left staring at an empty kitchen and an open door.

With him gone, none of it seemed comprehensible to me. Edward Cullen had not just tended to me like a charming prince, he has not said I was sweet, called me sugar, flirted in my ear or pressed a kiss to my cheek. And he had most certainly not known – and called me by – my name, which I had not offered to him.

What the _hell _had just happened?

* * *

**Please Review! It doesn't have to be long or in depth, but I really need to know what people's views on this story are :)**


End file.
